In conventional home networks and small office/home office (SOHO) networks, a router is used to connect the local-area network (LAN) to a wide-area network (WAN), such as the Internet. To improve the ease of implementing a LAN, combination devices are sold that combine into a single device multiple network connectivity functions, such as a router, a switch, and a wireless access point (WAP). This combination device can then be connected to a cable or DSL modem in order to provide WAN connectivity to all devices on the LAN. In other combination devices, the modem function is also bundled with the router, switch, and WAP functions. Users can typically configure and manage these network connectivity devices by using a personal computer (PC) to either access a browser-based graphical user interface (GUI) hosted by the router or a Setup Wizard application running on the PC. In either case, a PC, including keyboard and mouse input devices, is used to interface with the GUI to perform the desired functions or initiate the desired actions.
The “WiFi Protected Setup” specification created by the WiFi Alliance provided simplified procedures for configuring a secure wireless network. The procedures include a user providing feedback to confirm the addition of a new device to a network. The procedures for providing user feedback, however, are PC centric, requiring the user to manually enter a PIN via a graphical user interface (GUI), or involve pressing a button at the access point (the Push Button or PBC method). The setup methods are also generally “visual centric” in that they require the user to view system status information on a screen or through some other visual indicator. With the increased convergence of telephone functions and networked computing, it would be desirable to provide a system for enabling a user to utilize a telephone device to configure and manage network connectivity devices and to control access to the network.